


what in carnation?

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist!Jihoon, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, whipped customer soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: A soft laugh escapes from Soonyoung lips, making Jihoon’s hands curl underneath the counter. It makes his features turn from pretty into striking, and Soonyoung has plenty of those physical charms.Jihoon finds himself helpless against the other male and he hateseverysecond of it.





	what in carnation?

**Author's Note:**

> new sem, new fic~~~~ jk, this was supposed be posted by valentine's day but i went and added waaaaaaaay more than what i intended to do so at first. it was supposed to be florist jihoon with no knowledge whatsoever on flower language n hopeless romantic soonyoung but it turned into _this_ instead so yeah

Jeonghan peeks his head through the open doorway into their greenroom, a small smile teasing the corners of his lips. “Jihoon-ah, you free?”

 

A small hum escapes from his lips, just to acknowledge but not to answer. Jeonghan should know better than to interrupt Jihoon’s time with his flowers.

 

He keeps his attention on the array of plants in front of him in pots of various shapes and sizes. The air is rich with the scent of damp soil and flowers all packed together in one room. For a normal person, the smell of flowers would be too overwhelming but Jihoon has grown to love it so much - coaxing tiny bulbs out of their slumber and helping them break through the layer of dirt.

 

“Jihoon-ah.”

 

“Mm.”

 

The brunette gently runs a thumb along the crooked stem of the budding daffodils, straightening it out so it would grow to bloom without straining the delicate fibre of it’s stalk. There’s something about watching and helping young flowers bloom, seeing them grow into their beauty.

 

Jihoon always feels so accomplished when someone compliments a flower of his, customers fawning over the vibrant colors and the pleasant aroma wafting from the petals without any knowledge of the amount of time and care Jihoon had spent in getting them there. That’s the bulb he planted, the sprout he watered, raised, sang to, and lovingly gre into something that could bring joy to others as well.

 

“ _Jihoon-ah._ ”

 

He could hear exasperation color Jeonghan’s voice. Jihoon doesn’t even need to turn around to see the expression on his face. He could already imagine the small but prominent pout resting on his lips, thanks to years of friendship and being the receiving end of said pout many times.

 

Jihoon sends a teasing grin at him over his shoulder, mimicking his tone and saying, “ _Hyung_.”

 

“Your favorite customer is here again,” he says, leaning over Jihoon’s shoulder to peer down at the daffodils. “Also, it’s my turn to water the plants.”

 

A frown immediately settles over Jihoon’s lips, a small crease appearing in the space between his brows. “Tell me you’re joking. It’s the fourth time he’s visited this week and it’s wednesday! Can’t you take care of it this time?”

 

A shrug. “He’s asking for you.”

 

“Please, hyung. Take care of it for me.”

 

“Jihoon, he’s asking for _you_. Not me.”

 

“He’s always asking for me,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. He goes back and fixes his gaze on the yellow blooms, pointedly ignoring the tugging on his shirt, “I’m busy this time. I have to tend to these flowers.”

 

This time, it’s Jeonghan’s turn to roll his eyes. They both know that Jihoon is trying his best to postpone the inevitable but Jihoon wants to hold firm. Anything to keep him from enduring torture once again.

 

“You know what happened the last time I did so. He _still_ wouldn’t budge.” Jeonghan crosses his arms and gives Jihoon a pointed look, “Come on, Jihoon-ah. The faster you deal with him, the faster he’ll leave the shop as well.”

 

Jihoon sighs. This customer of his always drains Jihoon’s energy with each passing visit. “Fine,” he grumbles, grabbing a rag to wipe the residue dirt off his hands. “Just… don’t kill the daffodils. They better be fine when I come back.”

 

“I’m a florist, Jihoon. They’re fine with me so _go_ and deal with our customer already!”

 

This makes Jihoon raise his hands in a placating manner as he leaves the green room. “I’m just telling you to be gentle. The last time I left you alone, you went and broke the stems of the amaryllis.”

 

“It’s different this time; I’m gentle now,” Jeonghan calls out, just before Jihoon gets out of earshot. “In more ways than one too!”

 

Jihoon shakes his head at Jeonghan’s jibe but lets a small smile adorn his lips. He always takes the chance to hold the _Amaryllis Murder_ over the elder’s head and tease him with it because it’s one of the few things that could make Jeonghan squirm. It’s too bad for him that Jihoon finds it absolutely hilarious and would never let Jeonghan live it down.

 

“Jihoonie! Is that a smile I see? Could it be that I’m the reason why? Ah, Jihoonie, you’re really so cute.”

 

The smile immediately drops from Jihoon’s face. “Soonyoung-ssi, you’re back.”

 

This makes the other male laugh as he settles on the counter, chin perched on top of his hands as he sends Jihoon a bright smile. “Of course, I am! I wanted to see you again, Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon’s could feel a tick form from the excessive use of that _fucking_ nickname. They’re practically strangers and yet _Soonyoung_ (the other male made sure to leave his name before leaving yesterday, only stepping out the shop once he made sure Jihoon knows) has taken a particular liking towards him and now the florist can do nothing but suffer in silence.

 

He inhales deeply, squaring his shoulders and doing his best to relieve the tension in his body. “Why are you here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” This is accompanied with a practised pout and a subtle incline of his head. “I’m here to buy flowers, of course!”

 

“Are you actually going to buy something?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Or are you gonna sit and stare at the flowers?” _Just like what you did yesterday, and on the day before that, and on the very first time you came here._ ”And please don’t use that horrible line from yesterday. For your information, I am _not_ a flower fairy at all.”

 

A soft laugh escapes from Soonyoung lips, making Jihoon’s hands curl underneath the counter. It makes his features turn from pretty into striking, and Soonyoung has plenty of those physical charms.

 

Jihoon admits that the other male is attractive, that is a fact that everyone could see. Soonyoung has been all warm smiles, bright laughs and rich, expressive eyes which shine like stars in the sunlight that filters in through the shop’s windows. He’s charismatic, drawing Jihoon in towards him despite the short amount of time that they’ve known one another.

 

Jihoon finds himself helpless against the other male and he hates every second of it.

 

“I’m buying something for real this time,” he says, waving his hand in a lazy manner. “I was just wondering if you could help me.”

 

Soonyoung poses dramatically in front of Jihoon, fist clenched in a theatrical manner on his chest, “You see, my apartment needs a little spice lately and I’ve finally decided to make use of a vase which somebody has given me. And I’ve decided that it was my mission to seek the perfect flowers in order to fill in the empty spaces.”

 

“Mhm,” Jihoon says, unimpressed with his story.

 

“I should probably add that the person who gave me that vase was my ex-boyfriend.”

 

_Huh._

 

“I’m currently single, by the way,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

_Jihoon doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment._

 

“Okay then, currently single Soonyoung-ssi. There are some flowers on the shelves over there which you could browse,” Jihoon nods his head, rolling his eyes inwardly. _It’s a flower shop. Customers are allowed to browse like they are supposed to._ “I’m sure you’re familiar with the shop already.” _You’ve been here three times already this week._ “You should be able to navigate it without my help.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to play babysitter to some random dude who has a Jihoon-centric agenda in life. He turns around to head back to the green room, “Go ahead and choose something you like. Just shout for me when—”

 

There’s a hand circled around Jihoon’s wrist, jerking him back to the counter, “Jihoon, wait.”

 

Soonyoung stands at the other side, hand still circled around Jihoon’s. His brows are furrowed together and an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. He catches himself after a few second, laughing it off and releasing his hold on Jihoon like nothing happened.

 

Jihoon frowns. “What?”

 

“I…” A conflicted look passes over his face, making Jihoon pause in his steps. “Jihoon.”

 

“Yes?” He sighs, fixing the other male with a look.

 

A small laugh. “Jihoonie.”

 

“What is it, Soonyoung?” The florist sighs, patience running thin.

 

“ _Jihoonie,_ ” he breathes, leaning into Jihoon’s personal space. Jihoon could feel his warm breath flutter over the expanse of his cheek. The tips of his ears bloom red with their proximity and Jihoon finds himself at the end of his tether.

 

“Soonyoung-ssi,” Jihoon finally snaps, fixing the other male with a forceful glare. “First of all, I’m working. If you have nothing else to do other than repeat that fucking nickname over and over again, please don’t waste my time any further.”

 

“Second, my name is _Jihoon,_ not Jihoonie,” He gestures to his name tag pinned on his shirt. “And third, stop asking for me whenever you come visit! I’m not the only employee in this shop. I have other stuff to do as well, you know. These flowers don’t justpo pop up from the ground, they need help to _grow_ and it’s not as easy as it may seem! So just—”

 

Jihoon has to pause. Soonyoung’s mouth has fallen open during his outburst, the bright gleam of his eyes nowhere to be found for the first time since Jihoon had ever saw him.

 

Why does he feel a bit guilty then? This is his job, and he has flowers to take care of and a business to run. It’s annoying that he has to deal with pesky customers who waste Jihoon’s time.

 

Soonyoung’s lips have stretched into a thin smile, a pathetic imitation of his previous grins. His smile is apologetic, his shoulders drooping forward ever so slightly and Jihoon knows what it is.

 

He’s retreating.

 

Jihoon doesn’t mind. He doesn’t feel guilty at all. He’s just going to go and—

 

_Fuck it._

 

“Come with me already and I’ll help you pick out flowers for that stupid vase from your ex-boyfriend. So enough with the ‘Jihoonie’ and follow me to the display.”

 

This makes Soonyoung light up with glee. Just like a Christmas Tree, he literally lit up, brown to gold, brightness which could rival the sun. Jihoon has never imagined he’d meet the literal form of sunshine in a flower shop.

 

Soonyoung twines his arm around his, laughing as he steers Jihoon towards the gardenias. The way he holds himself is too charming, too _irritating_ and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to part.

 

“What great customer service you have, Jihoonie,” he beams, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Are you going to arrange them for me as well?”

 

“Shut up and walk.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You were in a good mood awhile ago. Is it because of a certain someone?”

 

“Shut up, hyung.”

 

“Oh, come on, Jihoon! I’ve never seen you smile like that before.”

 

Jihoon makes a pointed effort to dodge the various suggestive comments Jeonghan continues to pit at him. He does his best to ignore all of the shit spouting from the elder’s mouth, focusing instead blooming daffodils in the pot in front of him.

 

“I thought he annoyed you.”

 

“He _does._ ”

 

“You never do flower arrangements just for anyone, Jihoon.” Jeonghan teases, the corners of his lips lifted up in a sly smile. “You think he’s cute, don’t you?”

 

“Hyung!” Jihoon raises his head in mortification, the tips of his ears burning. “Just let it go.”

 

Jeonghan laughs but complies otherwise with Jihoon’s request, passing a pot of goldenrods to the the younger male. “Don’t think that this is the last time I’ll be asking about this.”

  


 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung is back once again. Only this time, he’s brought with him two friends—both just as loud and annoying as Soonyoung.

 

“Jihoonie!” He greets, wasting no time in bounding across the store to stop in front of Jihoon and perching himself on the counter. “You have no idea what happened to me. I feel so _devastated_! I’m sure you’ll feel the same once you hear.”

 

“Mm,” the florist hums, steeling his nerves to gather patience for the other man’s antics. “What happened this time?”

 

“Kwanie, why don’t you explain?” Soonyoung says, staring at one of his companions with a sniffle and a slight shimmer in his eyes. He adds a small sniffle, for extra measure. Jihoon wants to die. “Tell, Jihoonie the flower fairy, what happened.”

 

His friend, _Kwanie_ , comes forward. The expression on his face far too exaggerated to be taken seriously and Jihoon bites back a chuckle when he sees a script clenched in one of his hands. He stops in front of Jihoon and recites in a tone that reminds Jihoon of the ahjummas down the streets, “Would you believe that Soonyoung has to replace those beautiful flowers you arranged for him last time? It’s such a shame that they were ruined.”

 

It’s so obvious that everything is scripted. The third companion starts snickering as soon as Soonyoung starts explaining in detail what exactly ruined the flowers from last time. Jihoon would probably find the story funny as well if he wasn’t due for his lunch break a few minutes before they entered the flower shop.

 

“I see,” Jihoon nods. “So your flowers got destroyed when you left your cat alone in your apartment.”

 

“Yes! It was such a tragedy since they were specially chosen and arranged by you as well,” Soonyoung says, eyes downcast as he hangs his head. Jihoon doesn’t know if his sadness is genuine or if it’s a part of his act as well. “Seokminnie tried his best to fix them but the petals _all_ fell off and the stems _all_ got broken! It only makes sense that I come back and buy some more.”

 

 _Seokminnie_ nods his head at this though his shoulders are shaking with repressed laughter. _Kwanie_ isn’t faring that better either, his mouth covered by his hand as he tries to hide the smile peeking from underneath his fingers. “Soonyoung was so distraught when he ruined the flowers. It’s why he came back here to the flower shop as soon as he could.”

 

“That cat must’ve been really hungry, huh,” Jihoon nods, playing along with false sympathy in his voice. _Kwanie_ and _Seokminnie_ jolt in their places when they notice the abrupt change in the story they’ve been spinning but Soonyoung hasn’t caught on.

  


“Yeah, that cat just chewed them all up, those poor, little things…” Soonyoung keeps his head down, trailing off when he notices the error in his words. “I-I mean—”

 

“What breed of cat do you have?” Jihoon asks, a wicked smile on his face. The flustered look on Soonyoung’s face is enough to make him laugh.

 

Later, when Jeonghan comes in for his shift at the shop, he’ll say that it was like watching two wolves hunting down their prey. Seokminnie, who had been staring at some of the celandine on their shelves, stops in his perusal and turns around with a wide grin on his face. Kwanie visibly perks up, his head tilting curiously to the side.

 

“What?”

 

“Your cat,” Jihoon nods. “I’ve never heard of cats chewing up flowers before. What kind of cat is it to do something so unusual?”

 

Kwanie eyes Jihoon with newfound respect. Seokminnie looks like he could rival Soonyoung with his position as the sun.

 

Soonyoung laughs nervously, “My cat is special, you know!” He licks his lips before continuing, “His name is Wonwoo, a calico cat. He’s mean to me and I honestly think he believes he’s better than me but I love him all the same and—okay fine, everything’s a lie.”

 

He lets out a big breath, “I came back because I wanted to see you. Happy?” Soonyoung juts out his lower lip, “Just… forget this whole thing ever happened.”

 

He turns and glances outside the window, pointedly ignoring their stares. The tips of his ears are red and his cheeks stained pink.

 

When Jeonghan finally enters the shop for his shift, Jihoon is on him in a minute, his laughter eating the story he’s about to say.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Jihoonie! Do you guys make KothKoji arrangements here?”

 

Jihoon thinks that the sun rises too early nowadays. “Those are expensive. A cat would probably ruin it if you get one so don’t bother wasting your money.”  


“Please forget about that already,” Soonyoung grumbles, brows furrowed together. He looks a little embarrassed and he does his best to hide his expression by covering it with a yawn.

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, about to indulge in his desire to tease the other male even more, but he decides to just get straight to business. “We have some KothKoji pots that are ready-made over there at the side. You could just choose one—”

 

“I want one that’s custom made!” He waves his wallet around, a determined gleam in his eyes. “If you’re worried about time, I could wait. I know for sure that you could make something beautiful.”

 

Jihoon blinks. “It’d take some time to finish. Are you sure you don’t want those—”

 

“I can wait, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung cuts him off. He settles down at the other side of the counter, leaning on his elbows and cradling his chin in his hands. The other male is terribly fond of this position, doing it as much as he can in Jihoon’s vicinity—he probably knows how cute it looks.

 

Jihoon could feel his mouth twitch. _What a meticulous idiot_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Closing shop was a quiet affair. Jeonghan doesn’t say a word to Jihoon as they cover the plants, double-checking them to make sure. The elder glances at Jihoon after they lock up the front door, “That was a nice KothKoji arrangement, Jihoon.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You must’ve had great inspiration,” Jeonghan hums, his feet kicking a few pebbles down the asphalt road. He hesitates for a while before adding, “It was very beautiful.”

 

Jihoon hangs his head, kicking another rock of his own. “I know.” _I know he is, that’s the problem_.

 

Jeonghan makes another collected hum before reaching behind him and handing Jihoon a single stalk. It’s a lilac, the petals twisting and curling in a gentle manner. “Go put that in water when you get home. It’s best to take care of things early on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie! When’s your break time?”

 

The florist eyes the other male with suspicious regard, “...Why are you asking?”

 

“Because~” Soonyoung drawls out, tilting his head in an attempt to look cute. Jihoon doesn’t want to admit that it’s working. “I want to treat you out for lunch!”

 

“Sorry, I’m busy.”

 

“Hm.” Soonyoung frowns a bit before turning to the side and calling, “Jeonghan hyung! Is Jihoon free for lunch?”

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon says, when he sees the elder male peek his head out from the storage room. “Don’t you _fucking_ dare—”

 

“Well…” Jeonghan looks over with a sly smirk. “He’s free now.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re selling me out like this. I’m going to—” Jihoon straightens as soon as the door opens with a _cling!_ A practiced grin leaving his lips as he tries his best not to strangle the two giggling men at the side.

 

He ends up going to lunch with Soonyoung. Not that he’s one to pass up free food anyway.

 

He’s going there for the food; nothing more, nothing less.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And then he went and shaved one of his eyebrows off!” Soonyoung says, perched once again at the counter while Jihoon is busy ringing up another customer. “Can you imagine it, Jihoonie?”

 

“Mhm. Would you like it wrapped, ma’am?” he says with an apologetic look on his face, handing the lady her receipt while Soonyoung chatters on from the side.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

They both ignore Soonyoung as he continually tries to get Jihoon’s attention. The florist wraps the lady’s bouquet in the silver tissue paper he always asks for. Gently arranging red tulips, the smatterings of sweetpea and the white roses and pinning it in place with a purple ribbon.

 

Jihoon custom makes the bouquets whenever this customer visits, having done it several times already in these past few months. Jeonghan has taken note of his particular attachment towards this one customer so he always makes sure to tell Jihoon whenever she stops by.

 

“Thank you,” the lady smiles, sending a sweet grin towards Soonyoung as well before exiting through the door, telltale jingle punctuating her leave.

 

“That lady always gets the same thing.” Jihoon looks at him, surprised when Soonyoung starts sharing his observations. “Those flowers in her bouquet,” he muses, staring at the door. “Do they mean anything in particular?”

 

Jihoon wonders why Soonyoung does this. Why he still sticks around and asks Jihoon questions about anything to do with flowers. He’s still here, even after the time Jihoon got mad at him, the time Jeonghan tried to assist and not-so-subtly told him to stop bothering his adorable dongsaeng, and even after all the times Soonyoung complains about not having any money left from buying flowers (and treating Jihoon to lunch) every time he comes back. In fact, Soonyoung has started coming more—visiting for three straight weeks every day. Sometimes he stays from opening to closing, sometimes he only has enough time to poke his head in and chat for a few minutes.

 

But whatever the case, Soonyoung makes sure that he always passes by.

 

It’s surprising, but Jihoon has learned to enjoy Soonyoung’s presence in the shop. Sure, he still calls Jihoon by that annoying nickname, and he continues to irritate him to no end. And it’s not that he’s any less loud or distracting or bad for Jihoon’s sanity.

 

Soonyoung loves the flowers. Jihoon knows that it’s good for plants to grow with lots of positive feedback and care so he actually appreciates it when Soonyoung comes over and compliments them (and Jihoon) each day. He chuckles whenever he hears the other male sing SHINee songs to the yellow tulips, voice soft and low so that Jihoon won’t hear.

 

It’s cute and his voice is nice. Jihoon is sure that his flowers appreciate the mini concert, even if Soonyoung annoys him to no end.

 

He sees the other male tilt his head to the side, waiting for Jihoon’s explanation as to why the lady chooses those flowers over and over again. His chest tightens when he sees Soonyoung’s bangs shift slightly to the side. You’d think that Jihoon would get used to how handsome Soonyoung looks whenever he laughs and smiles or how much he wants to squish that adorable crease that appears when Jihoon ends up teasing him.

 

Not that he’d ever do that. He knows that his affections would probably lead to a dead end.

Jihoon glances around the shop. It’s mid-afternoon but Jihoon doesn’t see any new customers outside and Jeonghan is out back somewhere in the storage room. Jihoon decides that it’s safe to reach down from under the counter and take out his cheat sheet, knowing from experience that his lack of knowledge has led to a bunch of disappointed customers. Florists are just too damn romanticised with the notion that everyone is knowledgeable about romance.

 

“It’s flower language.” Jihoon explains, laying the chart down on the counter. He trails his finger down the list, stopping at each individual flower in the lady’s bouquet. “Red tulips for an love and admiration. Sweet pea for goodbye and blissful pleasure.”

 

“And white roses?” Soonyoung says, leaning in to scan the list for the bloom. “Purity, silence and devotion.”

 

He straightens and looks sadly at Jihoon, “Those flowers have such beautiful meanings, but why such sad ones?”

 

“Her fiance passed away recently. She visits his grave every week and brings a bouquet each and every time. As for the flowers, she specifically requested the red tulips and I thought that white roses and the pink sweet pea flowers would compliment them. It also helps that their fragrances work well with each other.”

 

Soonyoung stares at him, a strange look gleaming in his eyes, “And you custom-make those bouquets for her every single time?”

 

“Well, yes, of course. It’s fun to do and no problem for me as well. Plus I’m sure she appreciates it all the same.”

 

“You’re amazing.” Soonyoung says suddenly, leaning in once again and gazing at Jihoon as if he’s the sole reason why flowers bloom. “You’re amazing, Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat. He could feel his cheeks begin to warm and he knows by the gleam in Soonyoung’s eyes, that he’s most likely sporting a rosy blush. When Soonyoung leans in, Jihoon could smell something citrus and sweet. Is it his cologne? Shampoo? Or is it just something entirely Soonyoung.

 

It makes Jihoon feel woozy in the way the shop feels when it’s in the middle of summer—surrounded by warmth and sunlight and he has to try his best not to take a nap in the midst of the heat.

 

“I would give you this,” Soonyoung murmurs, cheeks staining pink just like the flowers he’s currently pointing at. “This flower would be for the one and only Lee Jihoon, from yours truly.”

 

Jihoon’s about to roll his eyes and tell him off for when he reads the flower chart, and promptly chokes on thin air. _White Camellia: You’re adorable._

 

Soonyoung gives him a small smile, eyes dripping with fondness that makes Jihoon’s heart ache with longing. “I Do you want to know why?”

 

 _No._ Jihoon couldn’t bear the knowledge that comes from it, couldn’t bear to hope and pine only to be let down once again. _Stop talking. Come on, change the topic. This is getting ridiculous._

 

“Why?” His brain answers and Jihoon has to consciously prevent himself from biting hard down his tongue.

 

Soonyoung’s smile widens as he leans in, lips a shade lighter than the roses on the counter. “Because,” he whispers, eyes twinkling in a way which makes Jihoon want to either smack or kiss him. “It’s fascinating—”

 

“—how dense you are, Jihoon!” Jeonghan butts in, cradling a pot of geraniums toward the storage room. His interruption makes Soonyoung bark out a bright laugh, much to Jihoon’s mortification. To add to Jihoon’s embarrassment, he  adds in with a sly smile, “Less flirting, more working. You guys could make out when I’m not in the shop.”

 

Jihoon flinches away from Soonyoung, pushing the other male away as he stumbles from behind the counter. “Asshole,” he grouses out. “I don’t say anything when I catch you and Seungcheol sucking face.”

 

“At least _I’m_ getting some action in this shop of ours,” Jeonghan laughs, ignoring Jihoon’s squawk of ‘ _Don’t tell me you did it here at the shop, you pervert!_ ’ “Really Jihoon, how long are you going to play dumb? Not that I don’t enjoy the show but I’d much rather have a happy ending.”

 

Jihoon makes a face at his words. _The fuck?_

 

Soonyoung chimes in, backing Jeonghan up with a teasing grin, “I’ve been trying for days now, Jihoonie. When’re you going to catch up? It’s takes a lot waiting, you know.”

 

Jihoon can’t help but sigh _._ He doesn’t have time to play these mind games with flirts like Soonyoung and assholes like Jeonghan. He’ll play by his own rules and _ignore_ their comments instead.

 

“Quit it, you two.”

 

Both Soonyoung and Jeonghan laugh at his disgruntled expression and Jihoon couldn’t help but let a soft smile appear on his face. Jihoon can’t stop smiling even after Soonyoung’s leave with a small promise that he’d return again tomorrow.

 

It’s the first time he said that he’d return out loud, even though he visits almost every day. But for some reason, his promise gives Jihoon a sense of normalcy. That Jihoon wanting to see Soonyoung again the next day is reciprocated as well.

 

At least Jeonghan has enough tact not to mention the small blush on his cheeks. But he does leave a begonia sitting innocently on top of his bag, it’s orange petals curling and delicate to the touch.

 

Jihoon really regrets giving Jeonghan a copy of his cheat sheet.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, Jihoon. Where’s that flower chart of yours?”

 

He’s never seen Soonyoung mad before. It’s a bit scary to be honest, seeing such a furious expression on his face. His eyes are narrowed and piercing, his lips pressed together in a deep scowl. It’s a part of Soonyoung, Jihoon has never considered thinking about before.

 

Jihoon has seen Soonyoung laugh and smile numerous times throughout the days spent in the flower shop. He’s seen him flustered and shy when he’s trying to act cute or coy and a bit of a flirt when he’s in the mood to do so. He knows what Soonyoung is like when he’s stressed or annoyed, in days when he comes over to rant and enjoy Jihoon’s company in silence. But anger? No.

 

For some reason, this makes a tug appear in Jihoon’s chest. This side of his is just another part of Kwon Soonyoung, another piece in the puzzle of the man who Jihoon has grown fond of in the short time that has passed. It’s the exact same feeling that he gets when he sees a budding flower bloom for the first time, the same emotion that tugs on his chest when he sees a customer smile from smelling the fragrance of a flower Jihoon has cared for himself.

 

“Sure,” Jihoon says, sliding the chart over to the other male. “What are you looking for?”

 

“I need a flower for a special someone.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen in surprise as he stares at Soonyoung pouring over the list with an intense look in his eyes, searching for a specific flower and its underlying meaning. He can’t help but let a nagging voice settle in his mind, wondering who the flowers are for. Despite his angry disposition, Jihoon couldn’t imagine any other reason why Soonyoung would gift flowers to someone else.

 

His chest feels tight.

 

“This is it!” he says, his words clenched and his jaw tight. Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon and points at three flowers, “Could you arrange these three flowers in a bouquet for me?”

 

“Which ones?” Jihoon asks as he steels himself into taking a peek at the flowers he’s picked out. For the nth time, Jihoon curses his lack of knowledge on the language of flowers. He’s not familiar with any of the romantic meanings underneath—

 

“Wait a minute,” he frowns. “Orange lilies, furze and… a cockscomb?” _Revenge, anger and boldness_. Jihoon sends him an amused look, “Who’s the poor guy?”

 

“Don’t worry about them,” Soonyoung says, waving it off with a shrug. “And it’s not for me, it’s for a friend.” His expression turns a shade darker as his lips twist into a scowl, “I can’t wait until I give them a _fucking_ piece of my own mind.”

 

_Oh._

 

Jihoon has to try his best to stifle his laughter as he works on the arrangement. Apparently, Soonyoung’s dongsaeng played a huge prank on him yesterday and now, he needs to find a way to get back at him. The florist isn’t sure that Soonyoung’s dongsaeng deserves this from Soonyoung but it’s all too funny, imagining Soonyoung giving what’s basically a “ _fuck you”_ bouquet to his friend.

 

When he messes up the wrapping after hearing Soonyoung do an awful impersonation of this _Channie_ in his club, Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder to himself, _When did he get to attached to someone like Soonyoung?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the days pass, things start to gradually fall into place. Jihoon is still Jihoonie in Soonyoung’s eyes; Soonyoung becomes more of an idiot but an idiot who continues to make Jihoon’s heart skip a beat.

 

He starts to learn more about Soonyoung as well. The other male is surprisingly shy when sharing things about himself—a stark difference to his everyday confidence. Jihoon finds that he’s still pursuing his last year in college, having taken some time off to participate in dance competitions around the country.

 

Jihoon is impressed, of course. He’s always been interested in music and once Soonyoung finds out that he does a bit of composing on the side, he immediately demands to hear one of his songs and later asks for Jihoon to compose one for him as well.

 

The expression Soonyoung makes when he learns Jihoon decided to major in biochemistry and choose music as his minor instead had Jihoon bark out a loud laugh. He had to promise several times that he’ll show Soonyoung more songs and that he’ll really go and compose a special one for the dancer one day.

 

“Make sure you don’t forget that promise, Jihoonie! I’ll be holding you onto that,” he says, clasping Jihoon’s hand in his. “You can’t break pinky promises; they’re law-binding.”

 

“I _know_ , Soonyoung. This is the fourth time you’ve said this already,” he chuckles. The florist nudges Soonyoung with a small smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t break that promise.”

 

Soonyoung’s hand is warm in his, the smile on his face as bright as the sun (which is the last time Jihoon would ever stoop so low to think about someone in his entire life). He could see a small freckle underneath Soonyoung's left eye and Jihoon wants to reach out, to touch that small imperfection in the other man's skin.

 

He’s so annoying, burrowing deep inside Jihoon’s chest and refusing to come out. It sucks because Jihoon finds that he doesn’t mind it anymore if Soonyoung is annoying or whiny; he actually finds Soonyoung cute (sometimes).

 

It’s not just that though. When Jihoon asks for some peace and quiet while working, Soonyoung listens. He listens to Jihoon when he’s ranting about how their supplier lost some of the bulbs of peonies meant for their shop, listens to Jihoon when he goes off tangent about his experiment involving flowers and Bruno Mars songs, listens to Jihoon ramble on and on about how he’s getting into cacti lately and how much he enjoys taking care of them.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Jihoon-ah?”

 

Jihoon jolts in his place and skitters backwards, dropping Soonyoung’s hand like it burns. He whips his head to face Jeonghan, who has a wicked smile plastered on his face.

 

“I’ve been calling you for ages. Did you not notice me saying your name?”

 

“No, I—Sorry.” He clears his throat, “I was just…” _just what? Staring at Soonyoung the whole time?_ “Just finishing stuff.”

 

“Just say you were about to kiss. You know I don’t mind. I’m pretty sure Soonyoung has been waiting for a chance to do so.”

 

 _Thunk._ Jihoon turns around to see Soonyoung nursing his elbow, his face tilted downwards in an effort to hide his blushing face. “Jeonghan hyung… Please.”

 

“Look at him, acting all shy,” Jeonghan coos, making Soonyoung’s cheeks heat up even more. Jihoon wonders since when were the two got close for the elder to tease him like this, “Soonyoungie~ You’re being so obvious, you know that?”

 

“I know! Stop pointing it out,” Soonyoung grumbles, picking himself off from the counter. He sends Jeonghan a look before turning around with a sniff, “I’m leaving.”

 

Outside the shop, you could hear the boom of Jeonghan's laugh, even the flowers shake in their windowsill.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's a slow Friday morning for the both of them. Jihoon's just finished giving his flowers their morning shower and now he's pruning the flowers up at the front of the shop, with Soonyoung perched on the counter as usual.

 

The other male has been quiet ever since he's come in, but the florist waves it off as due to the paper Soonyoung has been complaining about the past week. The other male has been typing away at his laptop while Jihoon works, refusing to go to a library despite its faster internet connection.

 

“Hey, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung calls out, his fingers still flying across his keyboard, “I have something important to tell you.”

 

“What is it, Soonyoung?” Jihoon hums, slowly snipping the stalks of some marigolds for a customer.

 

Soonyoung looks up from his screen and trains his eyes on Jihoon. “I’m going to stop visiting from now on.”

 

 _Snip_. Jihoon jolts when he hears the word, almost dropping his scissors which ends up to him cutting a marigold with a two inch stalk. “What?”

 

Soonyoung isn’t looking at him, his eyes trained on a pot of sunflowers. Did he hear Soonyoung correctly? He probably did. Jihoon gathers the remains of his flower snippings and sets his scissors on the shelf, repeating his question once more, “What did you say?”

 

He doesn’t answer right away, standing up and picking up one of the many marigold blooms which had fallen onto the floor. “I’m going to confess and this’ll most likely be the last time I visit this shop,” Soonyoung says, tucking the flower behind his ear.

 

The yellow flower suits him, the copper of his hair enhancing its golden color and making the warm brown of his eyes pop. Soonyoung grins at him with his stupid smile and his stupid charming face and the _stupid_ flower peeking out from him behind his hair and Jihoon can’t stand it. A light flush appears on Soonyoung’s cheeks, brought on by the summer breeze which only makes his heart ache a tiny bit more.

 

Jihoon huffs at his words, “So what, you’ve just been using me as a way to confess your crush or something?”

 

“I’m not joking, Jihoon.” _Just Jihoon_ , now he knows it’s real. “So can I ask you to take me seriously this time?”

 

He bites his lip, “...You’re really—"  


“Yes, I’m going to confess,” Soonyoung says, roses blooming in his cheeks once more. Jihoon wants them to wilt. “That’s why, for the last time, could you help me pick out some flowers?”

 

 _You’re amazing_ , his brain mocks at him, Soonyoung’s small smile appearing in the corner of his vision. _You’re amazing, Jihoonie._

 

His chest hurts. “Sure. Follow me.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan enters his afternoon shift with a grumpy and irritable Jihoon. “Where’s Soonyoung? Did he leave already?”

 

“Don’t talk about that idiot,” Jihoon grumbles, shifting from his position on the counter. “You’re giving me a headache.”

 

“Guess somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Jeonghan lightly jokes, tying on his apron and padding over to the slumped over Jihoon. “What’s wrong, Jihoonie?”

 

“He left.” Comes Jihoon’s brusque answer.

 

The elder blinks, tilting his head to the side, “And?”

 

“He’s not coming back,” Jihoon says, thumbing at the geraniums sitting on the counter. Jeonghan can’t help but sigh at his dongsaeng’s expression. “He said he’s going to stop visiting from now on.”

 

“Oh.” Jeonghan straightens, clearing his throat and attempting to ignore the redness in Jihoon’s eyes. _Soonyoung, that idiot. Look what you’ve done now._ Jeonghan clasps his hands together and says in a bright voice, “Cheer up, Jihoon-ah. I’ve got a few new saplings of pink camellias in the back. We could plant them together.”

 

For a few seconds, Jihoon doesn’t move an inch. Until he looks up and spares Jeonghan a glance. “...Thanks, hyung.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon ends up closing shop a bit later than usual, having spent time puttering around in the green room. The pink camellias Jeonghan got earlier that day has all been planted and cared for by Jihoon, who was so immersed in planting that he forgot the time. He always feels better when he’s surrounded by his flowers, their sweet fragrance calming his nerves and clearing his mind.

 

He’s just finished locking the front door of the shop, sticking the keys down deep into his pocket. Jihoon turns around, trying to fight off a yawn when he catches sight of Soonyoung in the reflection of the glass right in front of him.

 

Jihoon’s heart leaps out of his throat and he nearly stumbles as he turns around in his haste to face the other male. “ _Soonyoung?_ What are you doing here?”

 

“I have something to tell you,” Soonyoung says as he takes a few steps forward. He doesn’t stop until he’s right in front of Jihoon, close enough for Jihoon to reach out and touch him. “Jihoonie, listen.”

 

He could see the flowers in his hands tremble slightly in his grasp. Soonyoung’s hands are clenched tight around the bouquet Jihoon prepared for him, knuckles white from his grip.

 

 _He’s nervous_. Jihoon wants to reach out and be near the other male. _Why is he nervous?_ He wants to stop the trembling of his fingers, cup Soonyoung’s cheeks in his hands and ease the worried expression off his face.

 

 _But you can’t_ , his mind whispers with a sickening voice. _Soonyoung’s said he was leaving. He’s not yours, he was never going to be in the first place._

 

“Soonyoung, I’ve already closed up shop. Why don’t you just come by tom—”

 

_I’m going to stop visiting from now on._

 

The words die in the middle of his throat, leaving the both of them in silence. Soonyoung doesn’t do anything but stare at him with an unreadable expression. He tilts his head to the side and Soonyoung’s bangs shift lightly across his face and Jihoon could feel his heart _ache_ because Soonyoung is just so terribly _attractive_ and the sunset is painting him in hues of gold and oranges and reds. Everything about Soonyoung just _pisses_ Jihoon off.

 

“Jihoonie.”

 

“What?” he says, crossing his arms together. “Are you just going to say my name over and over again? I have stuff to do, Soonyoung. Stop wasting my time.”

 

He could see Soonyoung falter, his lips curving downwards. “Ji… Jihoonie,” he repeats once more and licks his lips. “Listen, I—”

 

Jihoon’s gaze drops down to the bouquet in his hands. The arrangement has come undone, the meticulous design Jihoon prepared now destroyed by Soonyoung’s tight grip. _Oh, Soonyoung’s probably going to ask about the flowers then_.

 

“I’m sorry, Soonyoung but I already closed up shop,” Jihoon explains quickly, not wanting to make yet another bouquet for Soonyoung and his confession. He knows what Soonyoung is after and he doesn’t want to hear any second of it. He’s getting cold-feet over his confession and he’s come here to Jihoon, to get some courage through his _magic fairy flower skills_ or whatever.

 

Soonyoung has always been drawn to the language of flowers and their meaning. Flowers makes it easier for people to convey hidden emotion to their recipient. Jihoon loves them but for once, he doesn’t want to hide behind and let his flowers do all the work. Not when the object of his affections would use them to confess to another person. Not for Soonyoung, with his stupid smile and his stupid ass nickname for Jihoon.

 

“If it’s urgent, just find another florist or something. But if it’s not then you don’t have to come to me.” Jihoon brushes past him, shouldering his bag and moving as quickly as he can. He only makes it through a few steps before a hand intertwines itself around his and jerks Jihoon back.

 

“Please wait, Jihoonie.”

 

It’s strange, how perfect their hands fit together. Soonyoung’s hand in his feels so familiar, Jihoon wonders if they’ve really only known each other for a few months. Instead, it feels like he’s known Soonyoung since forever.

 

“Stop walking away from me and listen!” Without any warning, Soonyoung reaches out and thrusts the bouquet in Jihoon’s face, making the florist almost choke. “These flowers,” Soonyoung continues. “Purple lilacs, gardenias, yellow tulips and red tulips.”

 

He plops the bouquet in Jihoon’s hands and grins, looking at him with an expectant expression. _What does he want now? These are the same flowers he sold Soonyoung just a few hours ago._ When Jihoon just sends him a blank look, Soonyoung waves a hand over the blooms and says, “I’m referring to their meanings, Jihoonie.”

 

_Ah._

 

“I don’t memorise the whole flower chart, Soonyoung.” Jihoon sighs, shaking his head at the other male, “There’s hundreds of flowers on that thing and I could only remember so much.”

 

“You…” Soonyoung stares at him, his eyes a mixture of horror and realization. “You don’t know it?”

 

“Of course!” And here, Jihoon can’t help but laugh. Jihoon’s laughing but his chest is tight and it hurts, it _hurts_ and Jihoon just wants it to stop. “Only a damn robot would memorise the whole thing.”

 

“But you’re a florist!”

 

“Not _all_ florists are experts in love and romance! Florists don’t have the meaning of each and every flower instilled inside our subconscious.” Jihoon points the bouquet at Soonyoung, frowning at him all the while. “Why do you think I keep a fucking flower language chart in the shop?”

 

He drops his arm and looks down at the blooms, adjusting their placement inside the wrapping. “If you wanted to know their meanings, I could just send you the link of the flower language chart I printed out. You could’ve searched it up on Naver yourself.”

 

“That’s not what I…”

 

“Did you want a special design for it?“ Jihoon asks, tilting his head to the side. “Just write them a note or something.” _It’s ridiculous how Jihoon is contributing to his own heartbreak._ “The flowers are still good and I fixed the arrangement a little so I’m sure whoever’s getting your confession won’t mind.”

  


“Wait, no…” Now Soonyoung is the one shaking his head, taking a step back from Jihoon. ”This is a disaster.”

 

“No, don’t say that. It’s just six; you still have time!” Jihoon gently presses the bouquet back into Soonyoung’s arms, “I’m sure it’s not too late to go and try and confess again.”

 

_Confess again and leave Jihoon alone to wallow in his sadness._

 

“Again… That’s it, that’s how I’ll fix all of this,” Soonyoung nods, fixing Jihoon with a determined expression and taking a deep breath. "It's not too late to start again."

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, "What're you doing now?"

 

"Confessing." Soonyoung says, simply. He steps forward and hands the bouquet to Jihoon once more, “Here, Jihoonie.”

 

_What._

 

“Purple lilacs for the moment I first saw you. It was Valentine’s Day in the market and I saw you selling flowers and talking about roses to the other store keepers and customers and I think I fell in love.” The look in his eyes makes Jihoon’s heart rate pick up without warning, sending shivers down his spine. “I didn’t really understand any of the terminologies you were using since I was so enthralled by how someone as beautiful as you looked like against all the flowers even though you were dressed in a dirty muscle shirt and jeans--”

 

“Oi.” Jihoon frowns, "What are you saying?"

 

“--but then it turns out that those guns of yours weren’t just for show because the next thing I knew, you were lifting two boxes of saplings over to another shop.” Soonyoung makes a weird sound, a cross between a laugh and a sigh. “You were so gentle with them, leaning in close and talking to them. I could see your lips move and could almost imagine the sound of your laughter when you smiled as you looked at the flower buds.”

 

_Shit._

 

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon trails off, his cheeks flushing at the revelation.

 

“So yes, that’s why I chose purple lilacs. For the first moments of love I felt for you.” Soonyoung chuckles, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner, “The truth is, I live all the way across the city. It takes me two bus rides just to come here.”

 

“What?” Jihoon shakes his head. _Two bus rides and the amount of money he spends treating him out to lunch and buying flowers… Stupid. Jihoon can’t believe this._

 

“That day in the market left such a strong impression on me that I had to find out who you were. I didn’t care if it took a lot of bus fare money, I just knew that I had to see you again.”

 

_Oh god. Jihoon was the stupid one all along._

 

“The second ones are gardenias,” Soonyoung explains, Jihoon holds up a stalk of the red flowers in tandem with his words. “I didn’t expect us to become friends this way. I wanted to sweep you off your feet, maybe go on a few dates or two and you’d fall for me… except it’s me who fell in even deeper.” He runs a hand through his bangs, glancing up at Jihoon in between words. “With each visit, I got to see a new side of you. I got to know your likes and dislikes, experienced your sense of humor, saw how hard you work and how much you love flowers and plants.”

 

“I see you making custom bouquets for widows, see the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about your job or a new watering technique you’ve discovered. The way you let me flop on the counter after a day full of classes, the way you listen to me when I have something on my mind, the way you work so hard just to make other people smile.” He bites his lip, his eyes downcast as he says, “Before I knew it, I was in so deep that I feared losing this easygoing friendship that we had. So that’s why I chose gardenias, for secret love.”

 

“Oh, Soonyoung,” Jihoon shakes his head, his hands trembling while holding the bouquet. “You don’t have to continue--”

 

“Yellow tulips stand for hopeless love. And it’s all because I’m a coward, Jihoonie.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I tried making my affections known, to the point where even a blind man could see how far I’ve fallen for you. Jeonghan hyung had to corner me one time, saying that I was coming too strong and that my plan wasn’t working.”

 

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and it seemed like you only ever saw me as a friend, so I didn’t want to tell you how I feel. You bring out the best of me, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung sends him a soft smile, “Just like how you work your magic on flowers, you make me bloom as a person as well.”

 

“The fourth flower--”

 

“There’s a reason why I chose yellow tulips. I knew how you felt of me in the first place and I didn’t want to get my hopes up any longer.”

 

“Soonyoung.”

 

“I know you think that I’m an idiot, that I’m annoying and high maintenance but Jihoon, those are parts of me that I can’t change and… that’s just who I am. So, if you think that it’s too much for you--”

 

“Listen--”

 

“--just tell me now and I’ll really leave you alone for good. You can even pretend this whole conversation never happened because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, and--” Soonyoung takes in a deep breath, his eyes wet with tears. “Just give me the word and I’ll do it, I’ll understand.”

 

Jihoon drops the flowers, slightly crushing them underfoot as he reaches out and grabs Soonyoung by the shoulders. It’s something he’s promised that he’ll never do but the situation is dire and he needs to do it. “Red carnations,” Jihoon says slowly. He pinches Soonyoung at the side when he glances away, asking “What do they flowers mean, Soonyoung?”

 

“Fun fact, red carnations actually have _two_ meanings,” Soonyoung says with a forced laugh. “It can stand for an aching heart or suffering in grace, which is pretty interesting if you ask me.”

“Nevermind, I think I could guess the meaning myself.” He leans in a presses a kiss against Soonyoung’s lips, eliciting a high pitched sound from the other male.

 

Their first kiss was awful to say the least. Soonyoung starts crying right in the middle and Jihoon can’t help but bark out a laugh when the other male starts hiccuping as well. It doesn’t really matter in the end because Soonyoung intertwines his hands back around his and lets his tears flow freely, giving Jihoon another kiss which is salty with his tears.

 

“Confessions are hard… I never want to go through that again.” Soonyoung pouts, wrapping himself around Jihoon once more. “I felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest.”

 

“I think you did a great job,” Jihoon says, gently patting Soonyoung’s arm. A small, noncommittal sound makes its way out of Soonyoung’s chest, “You looked really… cool back then.”

 

His pout deepens, “Is that the best compliment you could give me after I went and laid my heart bare to you?”

 

Jihoon sighs, shaking his head when he feels Soonyoung bury his face into Jihoon’s neck. “I’m still a bit…” he mumbles out, his cheeks warm from the heat of his embarrassment and it’s cute because _Soonyoung is cute_.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, poking the other male to get his attention. Once he looks up, Jihoon leans in, pressing another small kiss on the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. “I love you too.”

 

A small blush appears on his cheeks. “Am I dreaming? DId you just say that to me?” Soonyoung says, a flushed smile is perched on his lips as he leans in closer to the florist. “ _Jihoonie!”_

 

“Soonyoungie.” Jihoon counters, chuckling at how the blush spreads to Soonyoung’s ears.

 

“That’s not fair _…_ _”_ Soonyoung shakes his head, a small pout forming on his lips but Jihoon could tell that he likes it judging by the way his arms tighten around him. “You’re unfair, Jihoonie.”

 

“Why are you flustered now? I just said your name.”

 

“It’s because you called me by a cute nickname and I wasn’t ready for it. Say it again, I swear I could handle it this time.”

 

“Soonyoungie,” Jihoon repeats, laughing when he sees Soonyoung double over in a theatrical pose. “You idiot.”

 

“I’m dead,” he bemoans. “Jihoon’s attack is super effective on a guy like me. I thought I could handle it but it seems like I was mistaken. The only way to bring me back to life is if someone comes and kisses me.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“But _Jihoonie!_ It’s your job as my boyfriend. _”_

 

The word makes Jihoon wanna sing. “Boyfriend, huh?” he teases, poking Soonyoung’s right cheeks as he grins.

 

Soonyoung freezes when he realizes the word he used, ducking his head back down and mumbling, “I mean… Only if you want to.”

 

Jihoon turns around and lifts Soonyoung’s face to level his. “Of course, I do,” he says, his own ears burning pink under Soonyoung’s scrutiny. “I told you that I loved you, didn’t I? Want me to spell it out for you in a bouquet as well?”

 

Soonyoung laughs, a small breathless sound which ends up punctuated with a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. “I think this one bouquet is enough for today,” he smiles. “Besides, you’re the only flower I need in my life.”

 

His cheeks are warm. “That’s so… cheesy.”

 

“You like it anyways.”

 

“Sadly.”

 

Laughter rings between the two of them as they finally head away from the shop. The tiny petals of lilacs and gardenias mix with the vivid coloring of the tulips and carnations, their sweet scent carried off by the summer wind.

 

The next day, Jeonghan would come in early for his shift and look at the crumpled petals welcoming him at the front door. “Purple lilacs, gardenias, tulips and carnations,” he muses to himself as he opens up shop for the day. Suddenly, he thinks about the way he caught Soonyoung loitering outside, and the text Jihoon sent him stating that he’ll come in late for work today. He lets out a soft chuckle when he finally realizes, glad that this story has finally reached its end.

 

“Good choice for the flowers, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan hums, as he sweeps the petals away from the store front. “I’m sure that it’s a marvelous bouquet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
>  
> 
> phew u have no idea how many flower language sites I had to go through in order to compile the list I used for the story. try spotting the different flowers I used in the story! they all have specific meanings which relate to the situation they're in (heeeeheeee)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
